Sex on the Piano
by VIOSgetz
Summary: C'mon YunJae Shipper. Where are you? Show yourself./Pemilik bibir hati sexy itu berjalan dengan perlahan, menghampiri sosok 'mangsa-NYA' yang akan selalu menjadi 'mangsa-NYA'/Baiklah Jung Yunho yang tampan, ittadakimasu./New style for sex, BooJae/ Casting : Jung Yunho & Jung Jaejoong/ Warning : 1Shoot, BL, Mature Content, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP. I WARNED YOU BEFORE


**Sex on the Piano**

Disclaimer : God, ThemSelf, SMEnt.

Casting : Jung Yunho & Jung Jaejoong

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Warning : ALUR MEMAKSA, Aneh, BL, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Abal  
Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, dan TIDAK MASUK AKAL, etc.  
**I warned you before**

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP**

**.**

**VIOS**

**.**

**MOHON TARIK NAFAS DALAM SEBELUM MEMBACA  
DAN SAYA MOHON JUGA DOSA DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING PIHAK  
KARENA SAYA SENDIRI JUGA MENANGGUNG DOSA TELAH MENULIS FF INI**

**.**

**(bayangkan tempatnya seperti tell me goodbye, Big Bang)**

Tep tep tep tep

Terdengar suara sepatu yang berjalan dengan elegannya menyusuri anak tangga. semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuannya, suara sepatu tadi diiringi dengan lantunan suara piano dengan nada-nada classic.

Pemilik sepatu itu tersenyum. Ahh sepertinya ia bahagia dengan hari ini. langkahnya berhenti ketika ia sampai pada sebuah ruangan –sumber lantunan dari piano. Ia menatap gagang pintu (knop) dengan sebuah ukiran smirk yang terpahat pada belah bibir hati sexy-nya.

Ia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan, bermaksud untuk memberi kejutan. Ops, sepertinya ia sendiri yang terkejut. Karena pemilik bibir hati sexy ini berdiam diri dengan kondisi mematung dengan raut wajah menahan napas –atau lebih tepatnya berusaha bernapas.

Ow, ternyata itu hanya terjadi hanya dalam hitungan 57 detik saja. Karena pada detik ke-58, bibir hati tersebut kini mengukir kembali seringai yang justru lebih bahaya. Seringai seorang (?) beruang itu sangat berbahaya. Trust me.

Alright, mari kita lihat apa yang ada didepan mata pemilik bibir hati sexy ini hingga membuat Beliau terkejut dalam 57 detik. Check it out.

**VIOS**

Tirai putih yang terpasang dengan anggunnya pada jendela besar, menghalangi pancaran terik matahari diluar sana. Namun kainnya yang terbuat dari bahan yang tipis tidak menutupi cahaya yang masuk pada ruangan yang didesain classic itu.

Cahaya yang masuk melalui celah pori tirai kain pada jendela, serta angin yang menggelitik pada kain tirai itu seolah-olah menari dengan anggunnya mengiringi nada-nada yang dihasilkan tuts tuts piano yang ditekan dengan begitu piawai oleh seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat layaknya susu.

Tubuh indahnya yang HANYA TERBALUT KEMEJA berwarna hijau tosca dan pancaran sinar mentari yang menyentuh permukaan kulit yang halus itu bagaikan malaikat yang sedang tersesat dibumi.

Hmm, namun sepertinya ia bukanlah sosok malaikat. Tuhan tidak akan mengijinkan makhluk malaikatnya berpenampilan seperti itu. atau jangan-jangan ia malaikat yang terbuang?. Ops, i think its klise. And he is a boy, not angel.

Jemari putihnya tetap menghasilkan nada-nada yang siapapun yang mendengarnya seperti author yang ehm-tampan-ehm ini bisa dipastikan tertidur dengan pulas. Its Fact. Namun tidak bagi sang beruang mesum yang kini masih saja setia berdiri di ambang pintu. Menikmati sajian pembuka sebelum sajian utama dan tentu saja sajian penutup.

Mata doe yang terpejam menikmati alunan music dari jemarinya sendiri, membuatnya terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri, hingga tanpa menyadari jika ia kini sudah berstatus 'mangsa'.

**.**

**.**

Pemilik bibir hati sexy itu berjalan dengan perlahan, menghampiri sosok 'mangsa-NYA' yang akan selalu menjadi 'mangsa-NYA'. Tentu saja siapa pun yang berani menjadikan sosok 'mangsa-NYA' sebagai 'mangsa', maka bersiap-siaplah menjadi 'KORBAN'. Hohoho.

Perlahan namun pasti kaki panjangnya membawa pemilik bibir hati itu mendekat kepada sang 'mangsa' yang masih saja tetap memejamkan matanya. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk detail wajah dan tubuh yang eerr begitu menggiurkan untuk 'cepat dimangsa'.

'Baiklah Jung Yunho yang tampan, ittadakimasu (selamat makan)'ujarnya dalam hati dengan penuh binar-binar ke-pervert-an. *maafkan saya Cassie telah membuat idola Anda ... #deepbow .

Dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung saja 'menerkam' mangsa-NYA dengan penuh gairah nafsu. Namun dengan tempo lembut melalui French kissing yang sedang ia lancarkan pada mangsa yang sedari tadi ia pandang.

"Engghhh.."desah 'mangsa' pemilik kulit putih halus bak susu itu ketika sang beruang meremas nipple-nya dengan sedikit kasar. Jari-jari tangannya yang tadi berada pada tuts tuts piano kini telah berhenti dan beralih menekan dada bidang sang beruang, meremasnya lembut membuat sang beruang gemas sendiri.

"Yunhhh.."desah lagi ketika sosok beruang yang dipanggil 'Yun' itu kini menghisap kuat permukaan lehernya yang sudah penuh dengan kissmark yang bertebaran.

"Kamu (jilat) ingin (gigit) menggodaku, eoh (sesap)"ujar Jung yunho –sang beruang ditengah acaranya memberi kissmark pada BooJae-NYA a.k.a 'mangsa-NYA'.

"Aniyohhh enghh .."sanggah pemilik mata doe, Jung Jaejoong. Tubuhnya kini bergetar ketika Yun-Bear-Nya menyesap kuat daerah bawah telinganya yang begitu sensitive.

"Lalu kenapa hanya mengenakan kemeja saja tanpa apa-apa?"tanyanya dengan nada santai. Oh jangan lupakan jika kini tangan nakal sang beruang pervert membelai lembut junior istri-NYA dengan maksud menekankan kata 'tanpa apa-apa'.

"Engghh, Yunnhhh.."desahnya yang kini seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas karena ulah suaminya yang kini sibuk membelai juniornya. Mata musangnya yang tajam menatap lekat doe bening yang kini sedikit sayu dan bagaikan anak kucing yang minta dibelai.

Jaejoong tidak mampu mengalihkan tatapan itu, ia malu namun tangan Yunho yang membelai dan menekan lembut juniornya membuat ia hilang akan rasa itu, yang ada hanyalah tatapan nafsu yang kini mendominasi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kamu ingin aku bagaimana, Boo"dengan sok kepolosannya kini mata Yunho menatap junior istrinya yang terekspos jelas karena kemeja yang menutupinya telah ia singkap dari tadi. Tangannya memainkan junior itu, memutar-mutarnya layaknya mainan anak kecil.

**JUNG JAEJOONG POV**

Uh kenapa Yunnie selalu mempunyai cara sendiri dalam hal ini. Tidak bisakah ia langsung memuaskanku saja.

"Yunhh, jangan diputar. Pleasehh .."ucapku dengan nada desah yang sebenarnya untuk menggodanya, jika tidak begitu aku yakin ia akan bermain 'lambat' dan aku sudah 'panas'.

"Hmm..?"jawabnya yang terdengar tidak berminat. Tangan dan matanya masih saja memainkan juniorku, namun kali ini ia mengamati eerr juinorku. What ? Oh God ..

'Haruskah aku melakukannya ?!'

'Ha-ah, baiklah'.

Tanganku yang tadi hanya berdiam saja pada bahu Yunho yang kini tengah berjongkok didepanku kini melepas sisa kancing kemejaku yang masih terkait. Lalu membuang kemeja itu dibawah kursi. Diriku sudah telanjang bulat didepan mata Yunho.

Kakiku yang tadi menapak pada lantai kini aku angkat, meletakkannya pada kursi yang aku duduki, sejajar dengan pantatku. Dan kini lubangku terpampang dengan jelas pada musangnya.

'Gotcha, kamu tergoda, Yun-Bear' sorakku dalam hati.

"Yunhhh.."Desahku dengan tangan yang kini memelintir nipple-ku sendiri.

"Can you-hhh enghh .."kini aku memperlancar jurus kitty eyes andalanku dengan mode on 'sayu'.

'Apa kamu suka Yunnie. Cepatlah 'makan' aku'.

"Fuck enggg,, me please" dan aku semakin memperlebar kakiku agar Yunnie-Ku cepat memangsaku.

Jung Yunho, suamiku yang kini sedang berjongkok didepan juniorku kini sedang mengeluarkan smirk pervert-nya. Yeah, dan aku tau hariku untuk menikmati dunia luar harus diundur lagi.

"With pleasure, My BooJae"ucapnya lalu kembali memagut bibirku dengan brutal. Seolah-olah ia ingin memakan bibirku ini. Ia menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap bibir cherry-ku. Tanganku hanya mampu menopang tubuhku pada masing-masing sisi, agar aku tidak terjatuh dari kursi yang aku duduki.

Yunho kini meremas-remas dan memelintir nipple-ku kiri secara kasar . Tangan kirinya menggesek-gesek permukaan rectum-ku. Uh ini adalah bagian tersensitive-ku setelah bawah telinga.

"Yunhh.." karena aku benar-benar 'panas' tanganku kanan yang tadi menumpu badanku kini beralih menyentuh jari-jari Yunho yang menggesek rectum-ku dengan tempo lembut. Aku 'membantu' Yunho agar menggeseknya dengan cepat. Lubang slutty-ku ini benar-benar berkedut dan menjerit untuk Junior Yunnie.

"Slut, eoh?"ujar Yunho yang kini sudah beralih pada telingaku, mengulumnya.

"Yunhh.."desahku yang kini menikmati remasan kasar tangan nakal Yunho dan gesekan jarinya yang tidak teratur akibat ulahku sendiri.

Ciuman Yunho semakin intens, menuntut dan kasar. Permainan lidahnya selalu membuatku terbuai hingga hilang akal dan hanya nafsu yang menyelimutiku. Kini jari-jari panjangnya telah masuk menerobos lubangku. Meng-in out-kan dengan tempo lembut dan aku 'membantunya' lagi agar tiga jari ini bermain kasar. Bermain tempo lembut hanya akan membuatku kesal dan kurang puas.

Setelah puas dengan bibirku kini lidahnya mengecup permukaan kulit dari leherku hingga berhenti pada nipple-ku. Ia mengulumnya seolah-olah ingin mengeluarkan air susu yang eerrr mustahil untuk keluar. Aku menekan kepalanya agar ia mengulum putingku lebih dalam. Uh, ini benar-benar nikmat. Terlebih ia masih memelintir nipple kiriku dengan kasar.

Tanganku yang tadinya 'membantu' jari Yunho kini sudah beralih melepas kemejanya. Karena sedikit kesulitan aku meraih kepala Yunho dan sepertinya ia paham maksudku. Ia berdiri lalu mlepas sisa kancing yang tersisa serta melepaskan sabuk dan sekaligus celananya. Kini dia full-naked. Kini penis besar itu terlihat jelas tepat didepan mataku dengan posisiku yang duduk dan Yunho berdiri.

Dan ohh .. Yunnie kecil sangat menggiurkan. Pantas saja lubangku ini selalu saja dibuat berkedut-kedut.

"Sabar, BooJae"uh sepertinya Yunho tau jika aku sudah ingin 'dimangsa'.

Tanpa permintaan Yunho aku langsung saja menarik pinggul kokoh dihadapanku ini dan langsung 'melahap' Yun-Bear-Kecil. Aku menghisap, menjilat dan tentu saja memaju mundurkan mulutku untuk 'menservis' Yunho.

"Enghh.."desah Yunho ketika aku menyesap kuat kepala penis-nya. Lalu tangannya kini memegang kepalaku dan memaju mundurkan kepalaku sesuai tempo yang diinginkan.

"Kamu semakin pintar memuaskanku saja, Boo"tentu saja YunnieKu, jika tidak aku takut dengan tingkat ke-pervert-anmu itu nanti kamu akan mencari seseorang untuk memenuhi nafsumu yang tingkat neptunus (?).

Setelah cukup dengan 'penservice-anku' ia menarik rambutku dengan kasar dan membuatku mendongak ke atas. Ia mencium lagi bibirku dengan lebih brutal. Ia menarikku berdiri agar ciuman kami lebih dalam. Namun tiba-tiba ia membalikkan tubuhku dan menyuruhku untuk menungging.

Jleb

"Arght !"ringisku karena Yunnie junior masuk dalam sekali hentak.

"Bukankah BooJae sendiri yang tidak sabar"ujarnya dengan seductive di telinga kananku. Tangan kirinya bertumpu pada lantai sedangkan tangan kanannya memijit juniorku dan jangan lupakan bagian utama, Juniornya menghentak kasar lubangku.

"Ah ah ah~" desahku menikmati permainan ini. Shit! Kenapa selalu senikmat ini.

"More enghh baby"dan semakin kasarlah ia bermain. Uh ini benar-benar nikmat, meskipun setelah ini bisa dipastikan aku tidak mampu untuk berdiri tegak.

"Uhng, so tight BooJae"desahnya yang kini sepertinya sudah lupa akan semua hal. Demikian diriku juga.

Junior Yunho semakin menghentak akurat prostatku. Damn! Jika begini bisa-bisa aku yang tidak ingin berhenti.

"Enghh Engh Engh~ Deeper eh" ah, Yunho benar-benar membuatku melayang.

"Eh!" aku kecewa ketika tiba-tiba mengeluarkan Yunnie Junior dalam lubangku. Aku menoleh kesamping, menatap dengan tatapan bingung. Namun Yunho justru mengangkat tubuhku bridal style dan mendudukkanku di tuts tuts piano yang menghasilkan bunyi yang begitu memekakkan telinga.

"New style for sex, BooJae"smirk-nya lalu memasukkan juniornya lagi.

"Eng.."ringisku saat junior itu kembali keluar-masuk dan tuts tuts piano ini seperti memijit bongkahan pantatku dengan tidak teratur. Nada-nada yang tidak beraturan yang mungkin bisa dikatakan memekakkan telinga kala Yunho 'bergerak', kami hiraukan.

Entah mengapa justru itu terdengar indah di telinga kami, seolah-olah piano ini mengiringi gairah seks kami.

"More yunh engh more ehh~"Hell, aku meraskan sensasi yang luar biasa dan berbeda. Kasar namun nikmat.

"Ah hah hah. Lubangmu rakus,Boo" desah Yunho. Meskiun sudah terengah-engah sepertinya ia semakin gila dengan seks ini.

"Fuck me more Yunhhh enghh"Ah dalam lagi Yunho, aku ingin dalam lagi. Dengan mengikuti irama Yunho aku mengikuti gerakan berlawanan dengannya untuk mencari kepuasaanku paling dalam. Kami sudah tidak peduli jika nantinya piano ini rusak. Toh Yunho bisa membeli lagi.

"I need your Penis, Ynnieh ah ah"Shit aku benar-benar sudah gila dengan ini. Kami bergerak semakin brutal.

"More Yunhh ah more. I wanna cum, Bear".

"Shit, lubangmu slutty ini tidak hah puas, eoh"ujarnya. Ah, hanya mengatakan 'slutty' saja sudah mampu membuatku tambah panas.

Aku mengarahkan kepala Yunho untuk mengemut nipple-ku. Aku hanya ingin puas. Dengan rakusnya Yunho menyedot nipple-ku lagi. Tangannya kirinya memijit-mijit juniorku secara kasar. Ah, dia tau apa yang aku mau.

"Sejak kapan BooJae Yunnie jadi senakal ini, eoh ?!"bisiknya seductive ditelingaku. Ah, tidak taukah jika virus pervert-mu itu menular Yunnie.

"Aniyohh.."jawabku seadanya. Aku tidak mau bicara banyak. Nafsu sudah memenuhi kinerja otakku ini.

Yunho dengan sangat keras menghentakkan junior besarnya dengan lebih brutal kali ini. Bunyi dentingan piano pun semakin keras dan memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Yunhhh ah hah hah, cum~.."dan aku mencapai klimaks yang begitu nikmat. Aku juga meraskan jika junior Yunho berkedut-kedut.

"Jae~ ah~"dan dengan tusukan terakhir serta dalam Yunho mengeluarkan spermanya didalam anusku hingga meleleh pada pahaku. Ops, sepertinya piano ini telah ternodai.

Yunho mencium bibirku ketika menikmati detik-detik klimaks kami. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh hati dengan ke-pervert-an YUNNIE BEAR-KU ini. dan tentu saja aku MENCINTAI cara kami melakukan seks.

**VIOS**

**Omake **

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi merasa terusik mendengar dentingan suara piano yang merusak telinganya.

"Shit! Siapa yang memainkan piano dengan tidak indahnya?!"cibirnya. lalu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya, meletakkan PSP-nya di meja nakas. Dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang piano ia terus saja menggerutu dengan tidak berperi-gerutuan (?).

"Tidak tahukah jika aku ini sedang galau karena my cute-Kyu dipingit".

"Kenapa semakin berisik saja, huh" dengusnya dengan sangat kesal.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu ruangan piano keinginannya untuk segera 'menabok' sang pianis luntur sudah.

Glup

Dengan susah payah ia meneguk salivanya.

"Ya! Dasar JUNG-YUNHO-PERVERT-BEAR-APPA!" teriaknya menggema diseluruh mansion Jung.

Brakkkkk ..

Dengan tidak berperi-kepintuan (?) ia membanting pintu itu dalam hati ia menggerutu dengan sangat kesal.

'Tidak tahukah mereka jika aku juga ingin'.

'Hell, oh my cute-Kyu your Minnie need you'mirisnya ketika melihat selangkangannya eerrr 'terbangun'.

"Ops, sepertinya aku lupa menutup pintu Boo".

**-End-**

_November, 24.12_

By

**VIOS**

_**(beta-trans at.h_getz)**_

Note :

Sebenarnya saya ingin mengupload sequel my cute-Kyu hanya saja terpikir untuk membuat cerita ini terlebih dahulu ketika melihat fanart YUNJAE XXX diatas piano ketika Getz mendownload gambar itu dari salah satu page di facebook. Dan saya rasa, belum ada cerita seperti ini sebelumnya. Fufufu *nista

Kurang HOT ? Silahkan pergi kedapur masing-masing dan turn on api *eh  
Jika review kali ini bagus, mungkin saya akan mempublish FF YUNJAE.

Ohya sedikit ilmu buat kalian. Sebenarnya ini baru saja terjadi pada salah satu teman saya yang sudah menikah pada usia muda, 20 tahun. Namanya Tary (Chinese-India).

Tary : "well, aku mau cerita tentang first night kami."  
Rei ( Getz's BF ) : "Jangan sekarang, GF saya masih polos"  
Me : 'padahal baca FF rata2 rate M' (dalam hati)  
Daniel : "Hot, is it ?!" *wajah pervert mode on  
Shan-Shan : "gue ga ikutan ya" (sok Indonesian)  
Getz : "Sorry dear, gue gak minat banget" (aksen gaul Indonesian)  
Tary : " terserah, pokoknya aku mau cerita. Suamiku kok cuman bisa 'main' dua kali. Apa dia TIDAK KUAT ?! ketika aku membaca FF Shan Shan rasanya bisa 'main' berkali kali. "

Rei nutupin telinga pacarnya, Getz. Saya dan Daniel shock. Li Shan Shan tertawa dengan keras. Isabel yang tadinya hanya diam langsung saja "F*ck & Stupid" . Maiko yang baru saja bergabung dengan group kami sweat drop mode on .

Perlu Anda semua ketahui jika seorang lelaki hanya mampu bermain 3 kali berturut-turut dalam artian hanya bisa mencapai klimaks 3 kali dalam 1 permainan.

Untuk yang pertama sangat tegak dan keras. Untuk yang kedua sudah tidak terlalu tegak. Dan untuk yang ketiga tegak namun 'lembut' atau tidak keras.

Jadi bagi kalian jangan percaya dengan FF yang bisa bermain sampai klimaks berkali-kali. Karena sebenarnya itu tidak benar. Satu permainan dengan satu klimaks itu sudah cukup lelah dan berkeringat. Terlebih jika sesame jenis, itu sangat menyakitkan sebenarnya.

**FF is FF is NOT REAL **

Semoga kalian paham dengan apa yang saya sampaikan. Dan jangan pernah mengatakan jika Suami kalian nantinya TIDAK KUAT, itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga diri seorang lelaki.

**Interesting ?  
REVIEW PLEASE ...  
(mohon gunakan bahasa yang sopan^^)**

**-xoxo-**

**Sean A**

_I'm a BOY and please __**don't call me EONNIE or UNNIE**__ ==v  
(please visit our profile to find out who we are) _


End file.
